Lignin is an insoluble polymer that is primarily responsible for the rigidity of plant stems. Specifically, lignin serves as a matrix around the polysaccharide components of some plant cell walls. The higher the lignin content, the more rigid the plant. For example, tree species synthesize large quantities of lignin, with lignin constituting between 20% to 30% of the dry weight of wood. In addition to providing rigidity, lignin aids in water transport within plants by rendering cell walls hydrophobic and water impermeable. Lignin also plays a role in disease resistance of plants by impeding the penetration and propagation of pathogenic agents.
The high concentration of lignin in trees presents a significant problem in the paper industry wherein considerable resources must be employed to separate lignin from the cellulose fiber needed for the production of paper. Methods typically employed for the removal of lignin are highly energy- and chemical-intensive, resulting in increased costs and increased levels of undesirable waste products. In the U.S. alone, about 20 million tons of lignin are removed from wood per year.
Lignin is largely responsible for the digestibility, or lack thereof, of forage crops, with small increases in plant lignin content resulting in relatively high decreases in digestibility. For example, crops with reduced lignin content provide more efficient forage for cattle, with the yield of milk and meat being higher relative to the amount of forage crop consumed. During normal plant growth, the increase in dry matter content is accompanied by a corresponding decrease in digestibility. When deciding on the optimum time to harvest forage crops, farmers must therefore chose between a high yield of less digestible material and a lower yield of more digestible material.
For some applications, an increase in lignin content is desirable since increasing the lignin content of a plant would lead to increased mechanical strength of wood, changes in its color and increased resistance to rot. Mycorrhizal species composition and abundance may also be favorably manipulated by modifying lignin content and structural composition.
As discussed in detail below, lignin is formed by polymerization of at least three different monolignols that are synthesized in a multistep pathway, each step in the pathway being catalyzed by a different enzyme. It has been shown that manipulation of the number of copies of genes encoding certain enzymes, such as cinnamyl alcohol dehydrogenase (CAD) and caffeic acid 3-O-methyltransferase (COMT) results in modification of the amount of lignin produced; see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,514 and PCT Publication No. WO 94/23044. Furthermore, it has been shown that antisense expression of sequences encoding CAD in poplar leads to the production of lignin having a modified composition (Grand C et al., Planta (Berl.) 163:232–237, 1985).
While polynucleotides encoding some of the enzymes involved in the lignin biosynthetic pathway have been isolated for certain species of plants, genes encoding many of the enzymes in a wide range of plant species have not yet been identified. Thus there remains a need in the art for materials useful in the modification of lignin content and composition in plants and for methods for their use.